Rent a' Reihe
by Valinja
Summary: UPDATE: Rent a Gollum! Was machen die verschiedenen HdR-Figuren nach dem Ringkrieg? Genau... sie gründen Agenturen, Services und Vereine... nur leider läuft es nicht so wie gewollt!(teilweise x-over!) Bitte lest und reviewt! www.meth-en-deithad.de.vu
1. Rent an Éowyn

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört Tolkiens Welt nicht. Genauso wenig gehört mir das, worauf ich hier eine Andeutung hab fallen lassen... gehört zu jemand anderem ;)  
Titel: Rent an Éowyn_

_Autor: Valinja_

_Genre: Humor/Parodie, x-over (Andeutung!)_

_Rating: G_

_Inhalt: Was macht Éowyn eigentlich nach dem Ringkrieg, wenn sie keine Hexenkönige mehr zum töten hat? Genau... sie macht eine Agentur auf... nur leider läuft es nicht so wie erwartet... (grins)_

_A/N: Dankschön an Kathi fürs drüber lesen :D ... jup, ich hab verrückte Ideen ;)_

* * *

****

**Rent an Éowyn**

Es war die verruchteste Geschäftsgegend, die man sich nur ausmalen konnte und doch hatte sie hier ihren Sitz. Hier, im ersten Ring von Minas Tirith auf der berühmt- berüchtigten Dunkelsteinstraße. Scheppernd klapperte das alte Holzschild gegen die einst weißen und nun grauen dicken Steine, hinter denen sich ihre Räume befanden. Die große Schaufensterscheibe war schmutzig, die geschwungenen Lettern von ihrem „Hexenkönig-und-andere-Wesen-die-nicht-von-Männern-getötet-werden-können-Tötungs-Service" beinahe abgeblättert.

Nun eigentlich konnte man nicht einmal von ihren Räumen reden, vielmehr war es ein kleiner Raum, der von dem großen, dunklem (und schon recht morschem – was sie aber nicht hören wollte) Schreibtisch beherrscht wurde. Die Farbe an den Wänden vergraute langsam wie die Steine, an den Decken hingen Spinnenweben, unzählig viele.

Missmutig saß die blonde Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch auf einem alten Ledersessel, hatte die Beine übergeschlagen, kaute zerstreut auf einem Bleistift und spielte mit der freien Hand mit ihren zotteligen Haaren. Seid sie diesen Service betrieb, hatte sie sich kaum mehr darum gekümmert sich zu pflegen. Ihr fahriger Blick glitt hinüber zu dem Haken neben der Tür, wo es hing. ES! Ein enger, maßgeschneiderter Catsuit mit einem großen, golden glänzenden É vorne auf der Brust. Nun ja, irgendwann hatte es vermutlich einmal geglänzt. Jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt war es matt, das Leder zerfressen von den Motten, die durch das kaputte Glas der Eingangstür hinein und hinaus flatterten. Sie seufzte. Würde sie einmal überhaupt Geld verdienen um die Tür ersetzen zu lassen? Sie wagte nicht einmal daran zu denken, dass sie selbst der Schneiderin des Catsuits noch immer das Geld für seine Erstellung schuldete. Bis jetzt hatte zwar ihr Mann sie vor all zu großem Unheil bewahrt, doch er war auch nicht gewillt ihr bei ihrem Service helfend unter die Arme zu greifen. Warum verstand sie nur niemand? Die Welt... äh... Mittelerde, man BRAUCHTE sie? Wer sollte sonst all die Wesen und Tiere töten, die kein Mann zu töten vermochte? Niemand, genau! Außer ihr! Ihr, der großen Hexenkönig-Bezwingerin Éowyn! Und zu diesem Zwecke hatte sie auch den „Hexenkönig-und-andere-Wesen-die-nicht-von-Männern-getötet-werden-können-Tötungs-Service" eröffnet. Leider wurden ihre Dienste weniger gebraucht, als sie angenommen hatte, doch das würde sich noch ändern. Éowyn war fest davon überzeugt.

Versunken in ihre Tagträume – natürlich träumte sie ein weiteres mal davon, wie sie einst den Hexenkönig von Angmar mit einem Schwertstreich erledigte – bemerkte die Blonde nicht, wie sich jemand der Tür zu ihrem ‚Büro' (so nannte sie es jedenfalls) näherte und selbige schließlich öffnete. Ein lautes „Ich bin kein Mann" (Éowyns Türglocke) hallte durch den Raum und die überraschte Frau wäre beinahe von ihrem Stuhle gefallen. Ein paar Spinnen verzogen sich ärgerlich murmelnd in die Bezüge des zerfransten Ledersessels, da Éowyn mit ihrer plötzlichen Bewegung die Netze zum reißen gebracht hatte.

Zwei seltsam anmutende Männer standen in ihrem Büro. Der eine war Éowyn nur wohl zu bekannt, war er doch Halbling, der damals Anspruch darauf erhoben hatte den Hexenkönig zu töten. Éowyn hätte ihn mit Blicken töten können, doch zügelte sie sich mit dem Gedanken, dass er es immerhin nicht geschafft hatte. Schadenfreude sprang in ihr Gesicht. Sicherlich, sie war nicht mehr die jüngste, eigentlich schon recht abgehalftert, aber sie würde es auf alle Zeiten sein, die von sich behaupten konnte den Hexenkönig ermordet zu haben, den obersten der Nazgûl, der... HALT! Ermahnend rief sie sich zur Ordnung, als der Mann in Begleitung des Halblings den Mund öffnete. Er war seltsam gewandet, aber Éowyn störte sich mittlerweile nicht mehr an solchen Leuten. (Schließlich gehörte sie, die immer noch die Kriegerkleidung des Tages trug an dem sie IHN umbrachte – nun ich brauche nicht mehr zu erwähnen wer gemeint ist – auch zu diesen Leuten, selbst wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte.)

„Frau Éowyn, meine Herrin", meldete sich der Halbling nahezu schüchtern und Éowyn wäre beinahe umgefallen – lange schon hatte niemand sie mehr so genannt. Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen WIE lange schon.

„Dieser Mann hier sucht Euch. Von weit her kommt er, als er von Eurem Service hörte und verlangte von mir, ihn zu Euch zu führen."

Der Halbling sah verwirrt von dem Mann zu Éowyn und wieder zurück. „Weiter als Valinor, sagte er."

Éowyn runzelte die Stirn. Brauchten die Elben nun ihre Hilfe? Das hätte sie nicht vermutete, erst recht nicht, da der Mann vor ihr kaum wie ein Elb aussah. Dann erst fiel ihr wieder ein, dass der Halbling – sie hatte doch tatsächlich den Namen vergessen –gesagt hatte, weiter als Valinor... nur wie weit? War das nicht unmöglich?

„Wie ist Euer Name und was wünscht ihr?", fragte sie und war überrascht beim Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme, sie hatte sie etwa solange nicht mehr gehört, wie sie die letzten Worte zu dem Hexen -... äh... wir wissen jedenfalls wer gemeint ist – gesprochen hatte.

Ehrfürchtig verneigte sich der Mann.

„Von weit her komme ich, als ich hörte, dass hier eine Frau lebt, die alle töten kann, welche nicht von einem Mann getötet werden kann. Lange suchten wir schon nach solch einer Frau, denn nur durch Euch können wir errettet werden."

Éowyn erschien im nächsten Moment überrascht, machte dann aber einen freudigen Luftsprung, der die beiden Anwesenden zusammenfahren ließ. Die nächsten paar Minuten – es können auch Stunden gewesen sein – tanzte Éowyn ausgelassen durch den kleinen Raum und fiel abwechselnd dem Mann und dem Halbling um den Hals – wobei der Halbling jedes Mal Bekanntschaft mit dem staubigen Boden machte.

„Ich werde gebraucht... ge-bra-haucht", sang die blonde Frau in den höchsten Tönen, bei denen selbst die Sirenen sich die Ohren zugehalten hätten und bemerkte nicht, wie mehr als ein paar Ohrenstöpsel ausgepackt wurden. Der Halbling hatte sie vorsichtshalber im Drogeriemarkt des zweiten Rings besorgt. Mittlerweile kannte er Éowyn und wusste warum Faramir sich von ihr getrennt hatte, auch wenn er es offiziell nicht zugab. Es stimmte – Éowyn WAR verrückt.

Leider nicht nur sie... auch Glorfindel hatte es nie verwunden, dass seine Dienste zum Retten von Hobbits nicht mehr gebraucht wurden. Er hatte den „Rettet-die-Hobbits-vor-Nazgûls" Verein gegründet, der außer ihm keine Mitglieder besaß. Nicht verwunderlich, da es auch keine Nazgûls mehr gab und selbst wenn, hätten sie vermutlich bei Glorfindels Anblick fluchtartig das Weite ergriffen. Deshalb begnügte sich Glorfindel nun – nur murrend, aber immerhin – Städte für Éowyns Service auszukundschaften und zu erfragen, ob ihre Hilfe benötigt wurde. Was natürlich recht aussichtslos war. Doch vor kurzem da war er in einer Stadt gewesen – der Halbling konnte sich nicht mehr an ihren Namen erinnern, er wusste nur, dass der Mann ebenfalls dorther kam – und hatte Éowyns Dienste angepriesen. Die Valar schienen sie endlich um das erhört zu haben, was sie sich wünschte.

„Um wen handelt es sich?", rief Éowyn übermütig während sie schon halb in den verschlissenen Catsuit geschlüpft war und hüpfend zu dem Schwert stolperte, welches rostig in der Ecke lag. Nun, auch ES hatte sie damals geführt.

„Und vor allem wann können wir gehen?", fügte sie noch hinzu. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Ihre Wangen waren gerötete, ihre Augen glänzten. ENDLICH gab es Arbeit für sie.

„Nun... schon lange wird bei uns Krieg geführt", erwiderte der Mann und sah sie erstaunt an, wie sie in dem Raum auf und ab hüpfte. „Doch kann er nur zu unseren Gunsten ausgehen, wenn er tot ist, denn er ist die Motivation für alle Männer der gegnerischen Seite. Doch Herrin, es muss rasch geschehen."

Éowyn nickte freudig und hoppelte zu ihrem Schwert, keine Antwort gebend. In Gedanken sah sie sich bereits mit Ruhm beschmückt zurückkehren. Dann würde auch Faramir wieder an ihrer Seite sein...

„Kein Mann kann ihn töten, die Götter selbst schützen ihn", fuhr der Mann fort und sah sie beinahe ängstlich an.

„Unsinn", frohlockte Éowyn – der Hexenkönig war immerhin durch Sauron geschützt worden (oder auch nicht) und was war er nun? Fröhlich ergriff die einstige Schildmaid Rohans das alte Schwert, wandte sich dem Mann zu und rief: „Nun lasset uns gehen, ich bin bereit!"

Sie erwartete Begeisterungsstürme zu erleben, doch blieb es still in dem Raum. Verdutzt und verwirrt sah sie sich um.

„Was ist?", fragte sie unsicher und die filzigen Haare fielen in ihr erhitztes Gesicht.

„Herrin, mit dem Schwerte kommt Ihr nicht nah genug heran. Ihr werdet es nicht vermögen Achilles mit etwas anderem als Pfeil und Bogen zu töten", vernahm sie nur undeutlich die Stimme des Mannes.

„Aber ich kann nicht mit dem Bogen umgehen", hauchte sie erstaunt und sank verwirrt auf ihren alten Stuhl zurück.

„Dann seid ihr unnütz für unsere Dienste", erwiderte der Mann und wandte sich zum gehen.

Éowyn wollte rufen: ‚So wartet doch', aber kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen. Der Ruhm? – Dahin! Ihre Träume? – Schäume! Ihr „Hexenkönig-und-andere-Wesen-die-nicht-von-Männern-getötet-werden-können-Tötungs-Service" Service? Bankrott! Weinend sank Éowyn in ihren Sessel zurück.

Gab es denn niemanden mehr, der nur von einer Frau mit dem Schwert getötet werden konnte? Wurden ihre Dienste denn gar nicht mehr gebraucht?

* * *

_Tja ihr Lieben..._

_Nachdem ich gestern „Die Feuer von Troja" gelesen hab, musste das hier einfach raus... wie sollte es auch anders sein, wenn man erst statt Gesindel (in den Straßen Troias) Glorfindel liest und dann direkt denkt, wenn kein Mann Achilles töten kann... na ja, Éowyn könnte es aber, oder? :D ... _

_Der Titel ist übrigens an ein PC-Spiel angeliehen, das ich mal vor einer ewigen Weile gespielt hab :D_

_Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, wenn nicht alles sooo genau ist, oder? ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Bitte reviewt mir! Ich bin kein Hellseher und kann deshalb nicht wissen wie es euch gefallen hat!**


	2. Rent a Sam

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts von alle dem... alles gehört zu jemand anderem ;)_

_Titel: Rent a Sam _

_Autor: Valinja_

_Rating: G_

_Genre: Parodie/Humor_

_Inhalt: Auch Sam versucht nach dem Ringkrieg sein Glück mit einer Agentur, aber auch bei ihm läuft es nicht so wie gewollt ;)_

_A/N: Danke Vilyana fürs Beta :)_

* * *

****

**Rent a Sam**

Es war ein schöner, sonniger Tag im Auenland, wie auch schon die vielen Tage zuvor. Der Sommer war recht heiß gewesen und so hatte Sam beschlossen seinen Stand hier aufzubauen. Hier, das war an dem vielbenutzten Großen-Ost-Highway, auf dem besonders zu dieser Jahreszeit viel Verkehr herrschte. Pferdefuhrwerke, einzelne Reiter, Zwerge, man sah alles vorbei preschen, was Beine hatte (auch wenn die Zwerge nicht preschten, dafür waren sie zu beleibt). Sam war auch nicht der Einzige, der sich jeden Tag hier nieder ließ. Schon seit Jahren waren die Plätze am Ost-Highway heiß begehrt, manch einer trauerte sogar den Zeiten nach, in denen noch die Nazgûl hier vorbei gedonnert waren. Nun ja... nicht manch einer, eigentlich war es nur Lutz Farning, der mittlerweile seinen Service „Ich-verkaufe-Informationen-an-Diener-des-dunklen-Herrschers" hatte schließen müssen.

Vor Sam hatte Frodo seinen Stand hier gehabt. Doch der „Ich-trage-ihren-Ring-überall-hin"-Verein war der Konkurrenz von Erestors „Ich-verstecke-ihren-Ring-vor-allen-Gefahren-sogar-vor-ihnen-selbst"-Service erlegen. Zwar war der Sitz dieses Service an der Furt des Bruinen gewesen, trotz allem war es dennoch zu nah zu Frodos Verein gewesen. Sam hatte Frodo danach tagelang trösten müssen und ihm sogar davon abgeraten, einen „Ich-lass-mich-von-Nazgûls-jagen"-Verein zu gründen. Überhaupt schienen alle von einem Vereingründe-Fieber befallen zu sein, was Sam absolut nicht verstand. Er gründete lieber eine Agentur und bot anderen seine Dienstleistungen an. Bis jetzt war es aussichtslos gewesen, aber Sam hoffte jeden Tag aufs Neue.

Eigentlich hatte Sam ursprünglich in seinem eigenen Garten seine Agentur einrichten wollen. Als er jedoch begann diesen umzugestalten, hatte Rosie ihn davon gejagt. „Bau dein Mordor wohin du willst, aber nicht in meinen Garten!", hatte sie gerufen. Sam verstand sie nicht. Was war denn so schlimm daran, wenn er seinen Agentursitz mit einigen Dekorationsartikeln ausstattete, die er günstig in einem Souvenirshop in der Einkaufsmeile x Barad-dûrs erstanden hatte? So oder so, Sam übernachtete nun regelmäßig im Freien, aber das war nicht schlimm, schließlich liebte er diese Umgebung.

Als Umzäunung diente eine Miniatur des Ephel Duath, Sam hatte sie bei der Haushaltsauflösung eines alten Sammlers namens Saruman ersteigert. Der Boden war echter Mordor-Staub, den der Hobbit extra aus dem Ostland hatte antransportieren lassen. Sauron hatte ihn billig verscherbelt, also warum sollte Sam ihn nicht kaufen? Sein Stuhl schließlich war von einem ansässigen Hobbit gebaut worden und sollte den Orodruin darstellen, natürlich ohne Feuer, Sam wollte schließlich nicht auf heißen Kohlen sitzen. Trotzdem mäkelte der Hobbit immer wieder daran herum, dass der Stuhl nicht echt genug sei. Mittlerweile wurde er deswegen schon kollektiv ignoriert. Daraufhin hatte Sam beschlossen seine Agentur am Fuße des echten Orodruins zu eröffnen, die Mieten in Mordor waren recht billig, allerdings war es auch weit weg. Der einzige Grund, warum Sam nicht schon auf und davon war.

Manchmal fühlte sich der Hobbit recht einsam. Er vermisste Merry und Pippin, die bis vor kurzem noch seine Nachbarn gewesen waren. An ihrem Stand hatten sie Pilze von Bauer Maggots Grundstück verkauft, nur leider waren sie bankrott gegangen, weil sie die Pilze immer selbst gegessen hatten. Sam seufzte. Verfressen waren sie schon immer gewesen. Und nachdem sie ihr Geschäft aufgegeben hatten (so die offizielle Version der beiden), waren sie nach Minas Tirith gegangen um sich dort Arbeit zu suchen. Inzwischen erledigten sie Botengänge für Éowyns Agentur. Sam hatte allerdings auch gehört, dass diese nicht gut lief. Wenn er Glück hatte, würden seine Freunde früher wieder bei ihm sein, als ihm lieb war.

Mit diesen und anderen Gedanken vertrieb sich Sam üblicherweise den Tag. Eine seiner weiteren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen war das Polieren des Messingschildes, was normalerweise vor dem Tor in der Ephel Duath-Miniatur hing. Dieses Schild war so ziemlich das einzige in Sams Umgebung, was sauber war, denn es trug immerhin den Namen von Sams Agentur, der „Ringe-und-andere-Schmuchstücke-und-zur-Not-auch-sie-selbst-auf-den-Berg-trag-Agentur". Und da der Name recht lang war, war auch das Schild äußerst groß, etwa doppelt so groß wie Sam, es konnte glatt als Türe durchgehen, und, wie Sam fand, man konnte sich prima dahinter verstecken. Das passierte leider des öfteren, wenn ein unzufriedener Kunde vorbei kam.

Aber was konnte Sam dafür, wenn er keine richtigen Aufträge bekam? Einmal hatte er für einen anderen Hobbit, der einen Campingurlaub auf dem Caradhras gebucht hatte, ein Zelt tragen sollen. Leider war Sam, im Überschwang der Freude über diesen Auftrag, zum Orodruin statt zum Caradhras gereist, nicht einmal die Rechnung war ihm bezahlt worden, stattdessen hagelte es Beschwerden. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und Sam würde seine Agentur schließen. Rosie machte sich schon regelrecht über ihn lustig.

„Du kannst nicht jedes Mal zum Orodruin reisen", hatte sie gesagt. „Und im Auenland gibt es keine Berge, auf die du Sachen rauftragen kannst."

Das war auch der Grund, warum Sam unbedingt nach Mordor wollte. Damit er nicht mehr die weite Anreise in Kauf nehmen musste.

Es war also dieser, wie schon erwähnt, sonnige Tag. Sam saß müde auf seinem Orodruin-Stuhl, gewandet in eine braune Hose und ein weißes Hemd. Das braune, was er bei seinen Aufträgen immer trug, hing hinter ihm über dem Stuhl. Es war das Hemd, in dem er damals auch Frodo den Berg hinauf getragen hatte. Einst war es auch weiß gewesen, aber da Sam sich weigerte es waschen zu lassen, war es über die Jahre verdreckt, so dass die Ursprungsfarbe nicht einmal zu erraten war. Sam störte nicht einmal der Gestank, er trug sowieso seit längerem eine Wäscheklammer auf der Nase und zudem wurde so dafür gesorgt, dass er, zumindest an den weniger geschäftigen Tagen, alleine auf weiter Flur war.

Wieder einmal war Sam in seine Tagträume versunken, sein einziger Traum, DER wahre Traum, als er damals Frodo samt Ring trug. Der Hobbit konnte ewig in der Erinnerung schwelgen, doch wurde er unsanft geweckt. Ein lautes Polten war hinter dem Messingschild zu vernehmen, in etwa so als würde ein Brachiosaurier geradewegs auf ihn zuhalten. – Abgesehen davon, dass in Mittelerde keine Dinosaurier bekannt sind, hätte man es auch mit dem Krach eines Olifanten vergleichen können. Entsetzt sprang Sam auf und lugte vorsichtig hinter dem Messingschild hervor, als selbiges auch schon umkippte. Sam konnte sich nur mit einem gewagten Sprung auf die Miniatur des Turms von Cirith Ungol retten.

Hinter dem umgestürzten Messingschild und sehr erstaunt über die merkwürdigen Geräusche, die nun erschallten (Sams Bewegungsmelder waren unfreundliche Orklaute), stand dort ein eigenartiger Mann. Sam vermochte es nicht ihn genauer zu beschreiben.

„Verzeiht, ist dies die ‚Berg-Transport-Agentur'?", fragte der Mann und sah sich mit großen Augen um.

„Nein", erwiderte Sam leicht beleidigt. „Ich betreibe die ‚Ringe-und-andere-Schmuchstücke-und-zur-Not-auch-sie-selbst-auf-den-Berg-trag-Agentur'."

Sein Blick folgte dem des Mannes. Überrascht sah der Hobbit die erweiterten Pupillen, als ihm auffiel, dass der Mann wohl gerade seine Dekoration entdeckt hatte. Nun damit seine Agentur auch wirklich den Stil Mordors vertrat, hatte er aus dem Spielwarengeschäft am Schwarzen Tor einige Plüschorks und sogar einen Plüschgollum kommen lassen. Echte hatten sich nicht finden lassen wollen und auch Gollum war voll und ganz mit seinem „Finger-und-andere-Körperteile-an-denen-sie-Ringe-tragen-können-Amputations-Service" beschäftigt und war somit für Sams Dienste nicht in Anspruch zu nehmen. Sam bedauerte es aufrichtig.

Der Mann schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie um die Eindrücke verarbeiten zu können. Dann richtete er seine Augen verwirrt auf Sam.

„Herr, egal wie Ihr Eure Agentur nennt, ich brauche dringend Eure Hilfe!"

„Wie ist Ihr Name? Worum geht es denn?", fragte Sam freudig, endlich war ein Auftrag in Sicht. Schon eilte der Hobbit zu seinem braunen Hemd und streifte es über.

„Ich bin bereit, was soll ich den Berg hinauf tragen, soll ich Euch gleich mittragen?", rief er dann so laut, dass man ihn wohl bis Minas Tirith verstanden hatte. (Einige Wochen später sollte eine Grußkarte von Éowyn eintreffen, dass er, wenn er weiterhin so laut schriee, ihr die Kundschaft verschrecken würde. Das war natürlich nicht schwer, schließlich hatte sie überhaupt keine.)

Der Mann schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Mein Name ist Sisyphos, mein Herr, und hinauftragen sollt ihr diesen Stein." Der ‚Stein', auf den der Mann zeigte, war größer als Sam und ginge es nach der Meinung des Hobbits, war er eher als Felsblock zu bezeichnen, oder gar als ein Berg. Aber nach Sams Meinung fragte in diesem Moment niemand.

„Wie soll ich das schaffen?", fragte der Hobbit leise nach.

Der Mann zuckte die Achseln.

„Das weiß ich nicht, mein Herr. Ich schleppe ihn schon seit Jahren, Tag für Tag auf einen Berg und vor dem Gipfel entrollt er mir jedes Mal. Da hörte ich von Ihrer Agentur und dachte mir, dies ist deine letzte Rettung."

Der Mann wirkte ehrlich verzweifelt und so ging Sam neugierig zu dem Felsbrocken und nahm ihn genauer unter die Lupe. Kurze Zeit später umfasste er ihn auch schon mit seinen Armen. Blut schoss in das Gesicht des Hobbits, angestrengt kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte den Felsbrocken hoch zu stemmen, doch dieser bewegte sich kein Stück. Schließlich ließ Sam los und stolperte rückwärts, um schließlich in der Miniatur des Ephel Duaths zu landen.

„Oh weh, oh weh", klagte er und rieb sich den Rücken. „Nun habe ich wohl einen Nazgûl-Schuss." Sams Gesicht war eine einzige Trauerhalde. Sich immer noch den Rücken haltend, humpelte er von dannen, ließ einen überraschten Mann hinter sich stehen. Dieser Sisyphos – oder wie er sich nannte - würde den Fels alleine tragen müssen, Sam konnte ihm nicht helfen. Wozu hatte er überhaupt eine „Ringe-und-andere-Schmuchstücke-und-zur-Not-auch-sie-selbst-auf-den-Berg-trag-Agentur" gegründet? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass dies nicht klappen konnte. Vielleicht würde er nun eine „Ich-rette-Frodo-vor-allen-Übeln" Agentur gründen. Die hatte wenigstens Zukunft – glaubte Sam.

* * *

_Danke Tashgan, ich dachte schon es reviewt gar keiner mehr... :)_

_A/N: Hier war jetzt kein Troja-x-over mit drin, dafür sehr wohl zur griechischen Mythologie. Sisyphos, der von Zeus bestraft wurde, weil er Thanatos, den Gott des Todes überlistete, und von da an einen Felsblock auf einen Hügel hinaufwälzen musste. Doch vor dem Gipfel entrollte dieser jedes Mal seinen Händen... So konnte Sisyphos diese Aufgabe nie erfüllen. (Steht übrigens im meinem Religionsbuch (lach))_

_**A/N2: Ich habe noch ein weiteres „Rent a", dass ich geschrieben habe, dort wird es wieder ein wenig Troja/Feuer von Troja-x-over geben. Wenn ich hier Reviews bekomme, werde ich das auch noch posten ;-)... Also ran an die Tastatur und schreibt mir, wie ihr es fandet!**_


	3. Rent a Galadriel

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier nichts... ME gehört zu Tolkien und der Rest gehört auch jemand anderem.... ähm ja... _

_Titel: Rent a Galadriel_

_Autor : Valinja_

_Genre : Parodie/Humor, x-over (wiederum Andeutungen gg)_

_Rating: G_

_Inhalt: Galadriels Service nach dem Ringkrieg... leider will sich auch bei ihr keine Kundschaft einstellen...

* * *

_

**Rent a Galadriel**

Die Sonne hatte sich passend zu der Stimmung der Anwesenden hinter den Wolken versteckt. Eine merkwürdige Stille hing wie ein Nebelschleier über den Feldern des Pelennor, wo in kürze der größte Jahrmarkt entstehen sollte, den Mittelerde jemals gesehen hatte. Anlass war das 10jährige Thronjubiläums Aragorns, der Jahrmarkt war zudem auch nur ein kleiner Teil der Feierlichkeiten.

Die angespannte Ruhe jedoch, war nur das tiefe Atemholen vor dem Sturm, jeder der hier arbeitete wusste das. Und der Verursacher, das war Galadriel, von allen gefürchtet, nicht erst, seitdem sie den „Konsequenter-Schwiegersohn-unterdrück-und-tyrannisier"-Verein gegründet hatte. Ein jeder kannte das überschäumende Temperament der Elbenfrau und niemand, nein wirklich niemand, wollte ihr in den Weg kommen wenn sie gereizt war – was heute wieder einmal der Fall war. Nein, eigentlich war es jeden Tag der Fall – man konnte die Gereiztheit praktisch als Galadriels Dauerzustand bezeichnen.

Nun alles hatte damit begonnen, dass die Elbenfrau nach dem Fortgang der Gefährten aus Lothlórien in tiefe Depressionen gefallen war. Niemand hatte mehr ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen wollen und so hatte die Herrin Lóriens schließlich im Herzen des Elbenreiches ihren „Dinge-die-sind-Dinge-die-waren-und-Dinge-die-noch-sein-mögen-vor-Augen-führ-Service" eröffnet. Lange Zeit hatte sie auf Kundschaft gewartet. Doch niemand war gekommen. Galadriel verstand es selbst heute noch nicht. Waren die Leute denn so wenig daran interessiert einen Blick in ihre Zukunft zu werfen? Merkten sie denn nicht, dass darin DIE Chance lag? Und immerhin – Galadriel hatte Erfahrung in dem Dienst, den sie anbot. Sie war schließlich schon alt – sehr alt, selbst Dinosaurier waren nicht älter. Aber da die Elbenfrau nicht wusste, was Dinosaurier waren, verglich sie es einfach mit Tom Bombadil – der war noch älter als sie. Aber Geschmack hatte er nicht, oder warum hatte er dann den „Ich-quäle-alle-mit-meinen-fröhlichen-Lieder-und-Gedichten"-Sadisten-Verein gegründet? Galadriel wusste nur, dass sie diesem nie beitreten würde.

Galadriel hatte sich zudem auch das richtige Zubehör für ihren Service besorgen wollen und war so in ein Geschäft, das von einer gewissen Sybille Trelawney, geleitet wurde, gegangen. Die Elbenfrau wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie sie dorthin gekommen war, allerdings war sie schneller wieder aus dem Laden draußen gewesen, als sie ihn hatte betreten können. Die Verkäuferin war mehr als seltsam gewesen und warum zum Morgoth brauchte Galadriel überhaupt eine Kristallkugel (die ihr als erstes angedreht wurde)? Sie hatte ihren Spiegel, da konnte immerhin nichts weiter passieren, als dass das Wasser ausfließen würde! Und so hatte die Elbenfrau beschlossen bei ihren herkömmlichen, haus... äh... flett-erprobten Hilfsmitteln zu bleiben.

Die erste Geschäftsstelle ihres Services hatte Galadriel damals auf einem Flett errichtet, weit oben in den Kronen der Mallorn-Bäume, was ihrem bisher einzigen Kunden zum Verhängnis wurde. Seitdem hatte sie tiefere Gefilde auf dem Erdboden aufgesucht. Von dem konnte jedenfalls keiner einfach so runterfallen...

Doch auch damit hatte niemand ihren Service besucht, was Galadriel furchtbar deprimierte. Zudem hatte Celeborn ihr mit seinem „Niemand-nimmt-mich-ernst-und-Galadriel-schon-gar-nicht"-Verein auch noch ihren Stand besetzt, sodass die Elbenfrau schließlich beschlossen hatte, sich dem Jahrmarkt anzuschließen.

Anfangs musste sie eine Riesenkutsche mieten. (Sie hatte zeitweise sogar darüber nachgedacht, die Flugtiere der Nazgûls zum ziehen einzuspannen, es dann aber verworfen, weil das Verhältnis von ihr und dem Hexenkönig nicht zum besten stand – er hatte es Galadriel nie verziehen, dass sie ihm nicht einmal ihr weißes Kleid hatte leihen wollen. Das war in einer Zeit gewesen, als er es einfach satt gehabt hatte schwarz zu tragen – schließlich war der Hexenkönig auf keiner Beerdigung eingeladen.) In dieser hatte sie dann die beiden Mallornbaum-Attrappen transportiert, die für sie unerlässlich waren. Irgendwann hatten die Pferde aber gestreikt und so hatte Galadriel wohl oder übel auf ein Zelt umsteigen müssen. Außen war es mit goldenen Blättern und silberner Rinde beklebt, so dass es den Anschein gab, in mitten der Mallornbäume zu stehen (Galadriel hatte diese Ausstattung auf dem Markt in Caras Galadhon erstanden), innen war es die perfekte Illusion eines Fletts in den Baumkronen.

Da sie ihren Spiegel allerdings kaum schleppen konnte, hatte sich Galadriel einfach aus einem Requisitenlager eines Filmes (sie wusste zwar nicht, was Filme waren, aber das war ihr in dieser Hinsicht ziemlich egal) namens ‚Troja' (was sie wiederum nicht kannte) eine Schale mitgenommen, die ihm gleich kam. Den Unterschied würde schon keiner merken – das hatte die Elbenfrau jedenfalls gedacht.

Nun zog sie bereits zwei Jahre mit dem Jahrmarkt herum (und wenn irgendwo in Mittelerde ein Fest gefeiert wurde, war sie ebenfalls zur Stelle), Kundschaft hatte sich jedoch noch nicht eingestellt. Galadriels alte Frustration stellte sich bereits wieder ein und so wurde sie immer ungenießbarer für ihre Umwelt. Alle gingen ihr lieber aus dem Weg – was sie nicht verstehen konnte.

An diesem wolkigen Tag stand sie also vor ihrem Zelt und sah sich mit scharfem Blick um. Konkurrenz gab es schon lange nicht mehr, meistens waren sie geflüchtet, wenn sie ihrer ansichtig wurden. Galadriel trug nämlich vorzugsweise ein weißes Kleid, das mittlerweile grau angelaufen war. Trotzdem weigerte sich die Elbenfrau es in eine Reinigung zu geben. Nicht einmal in Gandalfs „Unvermutet-alles-grau-in-strahlendes-weiß-Reinigungs-Service". Dabei hatte dieser einen exzellenten Ruf.

Aber Galadriel wollte an etwas anderes denken, sie mochte keine Belehrungen darüber, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatte, Celeborn hatte es schon oft zu spüren bekommen. Die Elbenfrau schüttelte den Kopf. In diesem Moment war ihr Elrond in den Sinn gekommen und verwundert fragte sie sich, warum er nicht bei diesem Feste anwesend war, gehörte er doch immerhin zu dem „Fühle-mich-für-alles-und-jedes-und-die-Zukunft-Mittelerdes-verantwortlich"-Verein, bei dem Aragorn zweites Vorstandsmitglied war. (Es gab nur zwei Mitglieder überhaupt, aber das störte niemanden.)

Seufzend begab sich Galadriel in ihr Zelt. An diesem Tage sah es nicht so aus, als würden ihre Dienste noch weiterhin gebraucht. Vielleicht sollte sie für Nebenverdienst einen zweiten Service gründen. Oder sie müsste auch noch für Éowyn Botengänge erledigen – wie Glorfindel, Merry und Pippin es taten. Aber nein, dafür war sich die Elbenfrau einfach zu schade.

In ihrem Zelt schenkte sich Galadriel gleich ein Glas Wasser aus ihrem Krug ein, bis sie bemerkte, dass es der Krug gewesen war, mit dem sie normalerweise ihren Spiegel (ähm... ihre Schale) auffüllte. Entsetzt prustete sie genau in den Moment, in dem sich der Vorhang aus Elbenhaar, welcher den Eingang zu ihrem Zelt überdeckte, hob, und eine Gestalt eintrat. Eine äußerst merkwürdig gewandete Frau war es, mit langen roten Haaren. Galadriel konnte es nicht fassen. Da stand sie nun, hatte sich nass gespritzt, Wasser tropfte aus ihrem Mund und genau in diesem Moment musste sie ihre erste Kundin bekommen?

„Seid gegrüßt", sagte sie dennoch freudig, schließlich wollte sie Kundschaft nicht durch ihre – zugegeben – oft schlechte Laune vergraulen. „Ich bin Galadriel, die Herrin Lothlóriens, was kann ich für Euch tun? Soll ich einen Blick in Ihre Zukunft werfen?", fuhr sie lächelnd fort, darum bemüht, ihre Würde zu bewahren. Schnell ging sie zu der gefüllten Schale und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

Doch die Frau sah sie nur überrascht an.

„Ihr habt Visionen über die Zukunft? Ich habe noch nie von Euch gehört."

Galadriels Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich innerhalb von Sekunden zu einer entgeisterten Fratze.

„Ihr hörtet noch nie von mir?", fragte sie aufs äußerste pikiert. „Wer seid Ihr überhaupt und woher kommt Ihr, dass Ihr mich nicht kennt?", rief die Elbenfrau und schnappte anschließend hörbar nach Luft.

Die Frau schüttelte ein wenig verwirrt den Kopf.

„Mein Name ist Kassandra von Troia", erklärte sie dann. Galadriel wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen. Augenblicklich wurde die Elbenfrau ganz sanft. Sie wusste was nun kommen würde. Man hatte entdeckt, dass sie die Schale entwendet hatte. Würde man sie bestrafen? Konnte man das überhaupt? Galadriel beschloss die Flucht nach vorne anzutreten.

„Bevor Ihr Eure Schale wieder mit nehmt, wollt Ihr nicht einen kurzen Blick hinein in Eure Zukunft werfen?", fragte sie zuckersüß und bemühte sich um einen unschuldigen Augenaufschlag, welcher leider kläglich misslang.

„Meine Schale?", fragte die Frau zurück und sah noch verwunderter aus. „Und wozu sollte ich einen Blick hinein werfen, wenn ich doch selbst Visionen der Zukunft habe?", fügte sie dann noch hinzu. Galadriel wurde sekundenschnell puterrot.

„Dann schmeißt Euren Laden doch alleine, wenn ihr es selbst könnt!!", schrie sie aufgebraucht und zornig. Dann stürmte sie mit wehenden Haaren an der rothaarigen Frau vorbei aus dem Zelt hinaus. Nie wieder, nie wieder, würde sie für jemanden in die Zukunft schauen, wenn ihre Fähigkeiten jedes Mal so schmählich zurückgewiesen wurden.

Vorbei an fertig aufgebauten Zelten und einem alten bekannten – Denethors „Lebendige-und-brennende-und-Turm-springende-Fackeln-Verleih-Agentur" – trugen Galadriels Füße die wütende und äußerst beleidigte Elbenfrau vorbei. Sie würde sich Arwen anschließen. In der „Älteren-Herren-ihre-Jobs-klaut-weil-sie-besser-aussieht"-Fraktion würde man sie sicherlich brauchen. Und wenn nicht würde sie einfach den „Ich-geh-nach-Valinor-weil-mich-hier-keiner-mag"-Verein gründen. Damit konnte sie nichts falsch machen.

* * *

_A/N: Sodele... wer die erste Andeutung mit der Schale nicht verstanden hat… nun, dazu muß ich sagen, als ich in Troja im Kino war, saß ich neben Galadriel23, die bei einer der ersten Szenen (Hector und Paris sind noch bei Menelaos, Helena geht eine Treppe hoch, wo man so eine schöne Schale in der Bildmitte sieht…) mir etwas von wegen "Galadriels Spiegel" zuflüsterte kicher... so kam das hier ;)_

_Und da Kassandra (Zwillingsschwester von Paris, hatte Visionen, oft auch über den Untergang Troias) im Film ja nicht vorkommt, sind das eigentlich sogar zwei x-overs... gg

* * *

_

_Tja... eine weiteres „Rent a" gibt es noch nicht, ich habe zwar eine Idee, werde aber noch ein wenig mit der Umsetzung warten, da ich zur Zeit etwas anderes schreibe... **Freue mich trotzdem über Reviews, vielleicht raff ich mich dann ja auch schon früher auf, um eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. **_


	4. Rent a Gollum

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört Mittelerde nicht, ich habe keinerlei Rechte daran... _

_Autor: Valinja _

_Titel: Rent a Gollum_

_Reihe: Rent a..._

_Genre: Parodie/Humor_

_Rating: G_

_Inhalt: Nach dem Ringkrieg hat Gollum nicht viel zu tun und so gründet er einen Service... Was passiert bei seinem letzten Kunden? Und was machen eigentlich Kankra, Schagrat oder Círdan nach dem Ringkrieg?_

_A/N: Danke Jenny fürs Beta :)..._

* * *

**Rent a Gollum**

Es war heiß, erdrückend heiß und dunkel. Der leichte Wind, der über dem kargen Land wehte, wirbelte immer wieder Wolken von Staub und Asche auf, die sich auf alles legte, was sich bewegte und die Haare verklebten, sofern die Bewohner Mordors denn überhaupt welche hatten. Gollum gehörte sicher nicht zu ihnen, sonst hätte er es wohl kaum so lange in diesen Landen am Fuße des Orodruin ausgehalten. Und das er hier lebte, war bitter nötig, denn hier befand sich auch sein Büro, wie er es gerne nannte, das Büro des „Finger-und-andere-Körperteile-an-denen-sie-Ringe-tragen-können-Amputations-Service".

Wo anders hätte er es auch eröffnen sollen, als an dem Ort, an dem ihm seine erste Amputation erfolgreich geglückt war? Pech hatte er gehabt, dass er danach beinahe in die brodelnde Lava gefallen war, aber das Schicksal hatte ihn zu höherem ausersehen, so glaubte Gollum, denn er hatte überlebt. Und deshalb hatte er nun seinen Service eröffnet.

Es war gar nicht so leicht gewesen, das Ladenlokal in den Schicksalsklüften zu mieten, da dies im Gegensatz zu den anderen Läden heiß begehrt war. Zu aller erst hatte Schagrat hier auch seinen „Hobbits-auszieh-und-Mithril-Hemden-klau-Verein"eingemietet. Dabei hatte er jedoch nicht bedacht, dass es 1.) keine strippenden Hobbits gab (obwohl er ins Auenland gefahren war und versucht hatte, die ansässigen Hobbits dafür zu begeistern, was ihm jedoch nicht gelungen war) und 2.) liefen nur selten Hobbits mit Mithril-Hemden durch Mordor – oder anders ausgedrückt: gar nicht. Deshalb war Schagrat pleite gegangen und Gollum hatte die Schicksalsklüfte übernommen.

Der zweite Schritt war es gewesen sein Büro einzurichten und dies hatte den ehemaligen Hobbit vor eine schwierigere Aufgabe gestellt, als er sich hätte träumen lassen. Gollum hatte ursprünglich geplant „Finger-und-andere-Körperteile-an-denen-sie-Ringe-tragen-können-Amputations-Service" in großen Lettern an den Hängen des Orodruins aufstellen zu lassen, doch hatte sich Khamul, der Aufseher des Barad-dûr-Einkaufscenters, darüber beschwert und Gollum war gezwungen worden, die weißen Buchstaben im Inneren des Vulkans verschwinden zu lassen. Stattdessen hatte er eine blinkende Leuchtreklame bei Gandalf bestellt. Der hatte sie sogar geliefert, auch wenn er immer noch auf das Bleichen von grauen Kleidungsstücken spezialisiert war. Nun leuchtete und blinkte der Name von Gollums Service also in den grellsten, knallbuntesten und hässlichsten Farben durch Mordors Dunkelheit und hatte damit wahrscheinlich alle Interessenten für weitere Ladenlokale am Orodruin für immer vertrieben. Auch Khamul hatte mal wieder Beschwerde eingelegt (er meinte, die Schrift würde bei ihm Augenkrebs verursachen) aber diese war noch nicht durch die letzten Instanzen des obersten Gerichtshof in Minas Tirith gelaufen und somit musste der Nazgûl mit nicht mehr vorhandenen Zähnen knirschend in Kauf nehmen, dass er die Leuchtschrift noch eine ganze Weile zu ertragen hatte. Gollum musste bei dem Gedanken daran immer noch schadenfroh grinsen, niemand würde ihm dies auch noch wegnehmen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Allerdings gab es noch andere Probleme. Im Inneren des Orodruin war es von Natur aus noch heißer als in Mordor selbst und nachdem Gollum einige Wochen dort verbracht hatte, sah er mehr aus wie ein Brat-Gollum, der zu viel Zeit auf dem Grill oder auf Arwens Sonnenbank verbracht hatte. Das war der Grund warum Gollum bei Círdans Firma „High-Tech-Boote-und-andere-ekletrische-oder-wie-das-heißt-Geräte-Hersteller" eine Klimaanlage Marke Caradhras bestellt hatte. Doch der Elb war zwar gut darin Navigationssysteme in Boote einzubauen, damit sie Valinor auch fanden, aber in der Herstellung anderer technischer Geräte mangelte es dennoch. Und man munkelte sogar, dass selbst seine Navigationssysteme der Boote falsche Anweisungen gaben, beispielsweise dass man nach fünfzig Metern links abbiegen sollte. Und da niemand etwas mit dem Begriff „Meter"anfangen konnte, war die Verwirrung allgemein groß.

Jedenfalls war die Klimaanlage noch nicht eingetroffen und so brutzelte Gollum weiter vor sich hin. Seine Haut war bereits knusprig braun gebraten und hätte jedem Bratadler Konkurrenz gemacht, was der Grund war, warum der ehemalige Hobbit sich nicht mehr nach draußen wagte, was das ganze natürlich noch schlimmer machte. Stattdessen hatte er einen Gehilfen eingestellt. Und dieser Gehilfe war niemand anderes als Sam, der seine frühere Tätigkeit hatte aufgeben müssen und auch von Frodo nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Gollum konnte Sam zwar nicht leiden, aber er hatte Hilfe gebraucht und der dicke Hobbit war so Mordor-versessen, dass er die perfekte Wahl gewesen war.

Auch jetzt hörte Gollum wieder die Stimme Sams, wie er am Empfang mit jemandem zu sprechen schien. Doch das interessierte den ehemaligen Hobbit nicht und er wandte sich lieber seiner weiteren Einrichtung zu. Eigentlich konnte man die verschiedenen Gegenstände, welche auf dem Boden herumlagen, kaum als Einrichtung bezeichnen, Gollum tat es trotzdem. Zunächst waren da ein paar vergilbte Fotos, die ihn mit seiner guten, alten Freundin Kankra zeigten. Kankra war mittlerweile Türsteherin in der Disco von Minas Morgul, einer bunt beleuchteten Metropole und Hochburg der Spaßgesellschaft, die Menschen aus Gondor, Rohan und sogar Harad anzog wie einst der Ring die Nazgûls.

Neben den Fotos mit Kankra lagen einige Fischgräten über den Boden verstreut. Gollum liebte rohen Fisch und immer noch konnte er es nicht lassen, diesen zu verspeisen, wo er gerade stand. Da es in Mordor jedoch keine nennenswerten Gewässer gab, in denen man fischen konnte, ließ sich Gollum jeden Tag von Faramir, dem Fürsten von Ithillien, frische Fische bringen. Faramir war beinahe verzweifelt über die Tätigkeiten seiner Frau in Minas Tirith und nachdem er selbst erfolglos versucht hatte eine „Ruinen-pflege-und-erbau-Bau-Gesellschaft"zu gründen, hatte er sich auf den Handel mit dem ehemaligen Hobbit eingelassen.

Und da Gollum nicht gewillt war, die Fotos oder die Gräten wegzuschmeißen (was auch zu einem erbärmlichen Gestank führte, der die wenigen Kunden mittlerweile schon vertrieb, wenn sie nur das schwarze Tor durchschritten), sah es in seinem Büro mittlerweile mehr aus wie auf einer Müllhalde, was ihn nicht sonderlich störte. Sollte sein Service pleite gehen, wie schon so viele zuvor, dann konnte er immer noch eine Mülldeponie eröffnen.

Gollums Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als sich Schritte näherten. Unwillig drehte sich der ehemalige Hobbit auf seinen zwei Beinen und zwei Füßen um und knurrte Sam, der hinter ihm aufgetaucht war, ihn unfreundlich an.

„Fetter Hobbit, bössse Hobbitze... will uns ärgern... Wir sehen es an seinen Augen", zischte er böse, erntete jedoch nur einen genervten Blick Sams.

„Ich dachte du willst unbedingt Finger amputieren, Stinker", brummte dieser mit einem gehässigen Funkeln in den Augen. Man konnte wirklich nicht behaupten, dass er seinen Chef liebte, aber was tat man nicht alles für einen geregelten Arbeitsplatz und einen bezahlten Job.

„Finger, Stinker, Finger!", fuhr Sam fort, als Gollum nicht reagierte, da ein verzückter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht getreten war. Ein Kunde? Eine Amputation? Wie lange war wohl die letzte her? Wie würde es wohl schmecken? Wie...?

Gollum war so darin versunken in seinen Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, dass er nicht mitbekam, wie Sam weitersprach.

„... sie befinden sich an der Hand, man bewegt sie, trägt Ringe dran. Wunderbare, an der richtigen Stelle sitzende Finger mit gold-glänzendem Schmuck und einer guten Portion... ach du hörst mir ja sowieso nicht zu..."

Sam drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stiefelte davon, Gollum in seinem freudigem Rausch alleine lassend.

Dieser wurde erst einige Zeit später wieder unsanft aus selbigem gerissen, als vier merkwürdig gewandete Personen, ins Innere des Orodruin traten. Abrupt hielt Gollum inne und beäugte die Gestalten misstrauisch. Sollten das etwa seine neuen Kunden sein? Sie trugen dunkle und seltsam geschnittene Bekleidung und genauso merkwürdig wie ihre Kleidung waren ihre Frisuren. Gollum hätte wohl die Nase gerümpft, doch war das mit seiner kaum vorhandenen nicht möglich.

„Schatzzz... sind das neue Kunden?", fragte er sich schließlich selbst. „Aber ja, aber ja... das sind sie... siehst du nicht, sie tragen Ringe!", antwortete er sich wiederum, was die vier Gestalten veranlasste, merkwürdig zu schauen. Gollum sah böse zurück.

„Dassss issst ein „Finger-und-andere-Körperteile-an-denen-sie-Ringe-tragen-können-Amputations-Service"... Wem ssssollen wir Finger amputieren... oder wollen ssssie wieder gehen?", zischte er und erschrocken trat einer der Besucher auf ihn zu.

„Also wissen sie.. unser Freund hier... er kann den Ring nicht mehr ausziehen und da hörten wir von ihrem Service", brachte der Mann – Gollum nahm jedenfalls an, dass es einer war, auch wenn er für einen Menschen seltsam aussah – hervor. Zugleich erhob sich jedoch Protest.

„Ich will meinen Finger aber behalten!", kam es von einem der anderen Wesen und Gollum schnaubte beleidigt.

„Sssieee wollen unsseren Sssservice nicht in Anspruch nehmen, mein Schatzzz... ssssie wollen nicht", zischte er noch leiser und sprang im nächsten Augenblick auf die verdutzte Gestalt zu, die gesprochen hatte. Im nächsten Moment hatte er den Finger ergriffen, stemmte sich mit seinen Beinen in den Boden und begann mit aller Macht an dem Ring zu ziehen, denn wie sollte er sonst beweisen, dass die einzige Möglichkeit eine Fingeramputation war?

Immer stärker und mit scheinbar völlig verzweifeltem Gesicht zog er an dem Ring, dass er schließlich nicht reagieren konnte, als sich dieser plötzlich doch löste und Gollum mit großer Wucht rückwärts über den Rand des Abgrunds schoss.

„Nicht schon wieder!", war sein letzter Gedanke bevor er in den Tiefen des Vulkans verschwand.

* * *

_A/N2: Auch wenn es lange gedauert hat, würde ich mich über Reviews freuen :)_

_**zu Soulprayer:** Und es war sogar ein "Rent a Gollum", was nicht geplant war ;)_


End file.
